koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Ce/Movesets
All the movesets for Sun Ce in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : Forward roll that ends in a broad crowd clearing strike. : , : Somersault kick that launches foes upward. : , , : A shoulder charge that stuns all who are hit. : , , , : Spins lunge with both tonfa outstretched. Sun Ce balances himself on one foot at the end. : , , , , : Thrusts a single tonfa forward, creating an explosion. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Pounds the tips of his tonfa into enemies. Stretches arms at the end, knocking foes away with his tonfa's edges. : , , , , , : : : Horizontal swings with his tonfa. :Dashing : Two spinning kicks. : , : Spins and kicks with both legs. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Horse Moveset : : Rapid fire kicks to his right. Can be directed to either his left or right side, depending if it's used during a chain. : , , , , , : Alternating attacks to the left and right side. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Covers the user in red electricity to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A stomp that knocks away foes. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Hits high and low with both tonfa in the same motion. Ends with spinning kicks. : , : :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Thrusts a single tonfa forward, creating an explosion. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): Sun Ce stomps the ground and creates a shockwave. He then lunges one tonfa forward for an explosion. : , : Flips in the air before slamming his tonfa into the ground. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Rapid punches forward ending with a powerful punch that lights enemies on fire. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Quickly launches a massive air field that covers the vicinity. :Triple Attack 2: Performs a back flip while unleashing a strong gale to rise up from the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Does a rising spin attack that produces a large pillar of wind in the user's wake. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Ma Chao, Taishi Ci and Zhang He in the first release. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Spear for more details. He technically has his own moveset in Special. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Sun Ce's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sun Ce mainly uses the spear moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sun Ce is affiliated with tonfa in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , , : Charges forward with a flying kick enshrouded in a flaming aura. Sun Ce names the attack "Rekka Tendōkyaku" (烈火天道脚, Raging Fire Heaven Path Leg) in the Japanese script. :Musou - Tiger Fists (猛虎連掌): : Does an uppercut with one tonfa and follows up with multiple strikes. He ends with one last uppercut which summons a small diagonal pillar of flame from the ground. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Blazing Smash (爆炎抱): R1 + : Does an explosive uppercut which launches opponents upward. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Sun Ce's strikes one of his tonfas on the ground to produce a powerful impact, ending the attack with a more devastating slam. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to turn red and expand in size. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slams the earth to create fissures, damaging enemies on contact. :R1: Twirls his tonfas and does double-succession-punches with both of them. Each punch sends a fireball forward. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Launches multiple downward rapid strikes before triggering a grounded explosion while spin-kicking to the ground once. Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Ce keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Launches multiple short jabs followed by a thrust powerful enough to break the sound barrier. :Aerial Musou - Heavenly Fire Spear (炎槍天道脚): , : Violently dives unto the ground to perform a sliding kick that unleashes a wide fiery streak above. The kick is followed up by a blazing leap rush that blows back nearby opponents. :Awakening Musou: Strikes weapons from left to right repeatedly. At the end of the attack, Sun Ce swings with enough might to release a repelling burst of energy. The extension has him perform a headbutt and ram combo along with an extra swipe and kick. Category:Movesets